Sensory Activity
by Gun Brooke
Summary: Seven is running a holodeck program for educational purposes, or a 'quest' as she calls it. Only when she asks Captain Janeway to be her guide during the later lessons, does the captain realize just how deeply personal this 'quest' is.


Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and its original crew belongs to Paramount. No copyright infringement intended.

Rating: NC-17/M

Pairing: Janeway/Seven

Summary: Seven is running a holodeck program for educational purposes, or a 'quest' as she calls it. Only when she asks Captain Janeway to be her guide during the later lessons, does the captain realize just how deeply personal this 'quest' is, and how she will have to literally _**bare**_ everything to help Seven reach her goal.

**Sensory Activity**

By Gun Brooke

"_We are the Borg. Your distinctiveness will be added to our own. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."_

Captain Kathryn Janeway flinched and sat up straight in bed. Her heart hammered in her chest and the lingering dream where she was being restrained by two Borg drones still haunted her. Their assimilation tubules had nearly wriggled in under her skin before she woke up.

"Computer, what time is it?"

"_0355 hours," _the ship's computer replied.

"Great." Yawning and shivering in the cool air of her bedroom, Janeway donned a robe. She pushed her shoulder length auburn hair out of her face and walked into the ensuite. She debated whether to take a bath, but opted for a quick sonic shower instead. Replicating water for a bath was pure luxury that she only indulged in when Voyager had been completely replenished at some space station or planet on its course to the Alpha quadrant.

After the shower, Janeway put on her uniform, knowing from experience that there'd be no more sleep tonight. True to her habit, she tapped her com badge like she did most early mornings. "Computer, locate Seven of Nine." It was her secret, something she took great comfort in doing on a regular basis.

"_Seven of Nine is in holodeck two."_

Janeway blinked. Seven in the holodeck at this hour? "Which program is running on holodeck two?"

"_Holodeck two is running 'Sensory Activity'."_

Not sure which program this was exactly, Janeway stopped herself just before she invaded Seven's privacy even more than she sometimes was guilty of. Nobody knew the captain's secret and that's how it would remain.

xxxxxxx

Seven looked up at the floating, hovering object above her. She had never expected to be this intimidated by a completely non-threatening thing. Swallowing hard, she gave the next command.

"Begin."

The long, snow white feather sank toward her. The temperature in holodeck two was pleasant enough, and yet she shivered where she lay on a soft down mattress on a four poster bed. Not accustomed to being in this state of undress, Seven wanted to close her eyes when the feather nearly touched her, but it wasn't in the manual, so she kept her gaze locked on it.

The feather now twirled in an intricate pattern, although it didn't touch her skin yet. Suddenly Seven began to shiver and she noticed curious formations on her skin as her small hair follicles rose. _So the mere anticipation of touch can create this? Fascinating._

The feather made another twirl and then it touched her stomach, just below her implant that described a zigzag pattern around her abdomen. The touch created an exquisite sensation. More hair follicles appeared as tiny bumps now all the way down to her thighs and Seven sighed, tipping her head back. The feather slid up her throat and back down, stopping just below where her belly button used to be. It twirled there, and returned up to her left collar bone where it caressed back and forth, slowly, slowly.

Another object appeared to her far left. It came toward her, sank, and stopped just at her left shoulder. It was a small wooden bowl, and it's content, whatever it was, held a scent of vanilla and sandalwood. The feather rose in the air, as if to greet the newcomer. Before Seven had a chance to ask the computer for information, the feather dipped its tip into the bowl. As it rose again, a golden liquid dripped from the feather as it approached her.

xxxxxxx

Janeway walked into the mess hall, having been to the gym facility onboard Voyager and worked off some pent up frustration. She greeted Neelix with gratitude as he handed her a mug of strong, black coffee without being prompted, as usual.

"Captain, you look fantastic this morning. Is that a new shade for you?"

"Excuse me?" Janeway looked up from the mug as she was just about to take that first, wonderful sip.

"The lipstick. It is lighter than your usual one, I think. Makes you look even younger." The Talaxian beamed. "Very becoming!"

"Oh. Yes. It is? Thank you." Slightly flustered that he'd noticed, Janeway grabbed her plate of toast and pan cakes and looked for an empty table. To her dismay, there wasn't one.

"Seven looks kind of lonely over there," Neelix pointed out helpfully.

Wanting to groan and roll her eyes, Janeway did neither. "Thank you." Moving between the tables and hungry officers, she approached Seven's table with trepidation. "Good morning, Seven. May I join you?"

Seven looked up, raising the eyebrow that wasn't covered by a Borg implant. "Of course."

"Thank you. Busy morning." Janeway sat down. Taking her first bite, she eyed Seven's two glasses with some white fluid. "Milk?"

"Nutritional substance three-four-eight." Seven took a sip.

"Yummy."

"Your sarcasm is noted, Captain." Seven looked disdainfully at the pancakes. "Your breakfast is no doubt more flavorful, but less nutritional."

"Just the way I like it." Janeway drank more coffee and was about to dig in, when an unexpected scent wafted toward her. Vanilla? She inhaled discreetly. Sandalwood? "You wearing perfume, Seven? Another social lesson from the Doctor?" she asked, and was completely taken aback when Seven suddenly blushed profusely.

"I-I…no. Or yes. Perhaps. Or not." Seven diverted her gaze, looking oddly embarrassed.

Intrigued, Janeway forgot to eat, merely drank her coffee as she studied the flustered Seven. _She was in the holodeck early this morning, and now she smells of vanilla. What is she up to?_

xxxxxxx

Seven could tell that Janeway was curious. She debated whether to ask the captain if she had ever used the holodeck program Seven had discovered by chance. Somehow the image of a naked Janeway being caressed by an oil dipped goose feather, was enough to create a respiratory dysfunction. Seven inhaled deeply, and still it didn't seem to oxygenize her blood stream enough.

"Are you all right, Seven? You're a little pale." Janeway frowned and briefly patted Seven's hand.

"I am functioning at acceptable parameters." Seven curled her toes at Janeway's unexpected touch.

"Acceptable?" Now the captain looked worried. "That doesn't sound good for someone who strives for perfection. Should we swing by the Doctor?"

"'_We_' should not do any of the sort. I am not unwell. Merely annoyed at you questioning me like this." Seven cringed at her own harsh words, especially as Janeway pulled her hand back and averted her eyes.

"I apologize." Janeway leaned back in her chair, as if trying to put as much distance between herself and Seven as possible. "I certainly didn't mean to make you feel interrogated." She downed the last coffee and began to get up, looking rigid. "I'll see you at the morning meeting—"

"Captain. Please." Seven cleared her throat, knowing she'd hurt the woman she cared so much for. "I…apologize. I am sorry. I spoke too harshly."

Janeway's expression altered back to concern. "Something is wrong." She spoke quietly.

"Nothing is wrong. I promise. I am on a, I suppose, quest." Uncomfortable, Seven looked around to make sure nobody overheard. In fact, the closest tables were now empty.

"A quest." The captain leaned her chin in her hand. "What kind of quest?"

"Of self-discovery." Lifting one shoulder, Seven attempted a casual shrug. "I feel I have stagnated lately, and it is detrimental to my long term goal."

Clearly intrigued, Janeway didn't even blink. "What goal is that?"

"Of becoming worthy of another human being's affection, emotionally as well as sexually."

xxxxxxx

Janeway was not quite sure how she'd made it out of the mess hall, or what words she'd gushed to excuse herself. The bridge was quiet, too quiet, and she handed it over to Commander Chakotay within half an hour, needing the solitude of her ready room.

Emotional as well as sexual? What was Seven's plan? She knew Seven never did anything without a good reason. Did she have someone special in mind? Janeway wracked her brain, trying to remember if she'd seen Seven with anyone, or if the ship's gossip had suggested a love interest. Janeway winced. _Love interest?_

The door chime disturbed her reverie and Janeway squared her shoulders and grabbed a random data PADD. "Enter."

Tuvok stepped inside, stopping at her desk. "Here's my tactical report, Captain. I have made a few modifications and thought it prudent to present it to you before the morning meeting." He offered her another data PADD.

"Thank you." Janeway hoped Tuvok hadn't noticed she had been holding the first data PADD upside down. "I'm sure your changes are efficient and beneficial for Voyager."

"As am I." Tuvok hesitated, which in retrospect should have alerted Janeway. "Are you all right, Captain?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Cringing at her blatant stalling technique, Janeway set her chin and regarded her old friend calmly.

"I ask because you are unusually flustered and what you humans would call 'fidgety'."

"I don't fidget." Janeway gazed down at her hands in time to notice how she was moving the data PADD back and forth, over and over. "Damn."

"Exactly."

Janeway carefully placed the data PADD on her desk. Thinking quickly, she tried to figure out a way to dodge Tuvok's perceptive observation skills. When nothing came to mind, she sighed. "Tuvok? Have you ever noticed if Seven…I mean, if she's interested in someone? Romantically?"

With an expressive eyebrow raised, Tuvok regarded her evenly. "Is this a 'trick question,' Captain?"

"What? No, no."

"Then you question indicates a certain denseness on your part." Tuvok sounded as matter-of-fact as always, but there was also something utterly kind in the way he looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"The only person I have found Seven to show any interest in, romantically speaking or otherwise, is you, Captain."

xxxxxxx

The only thing that made sense to Seven was that Janeway was so impressed by her initiative, that she didn't know what to say. The captain was rarely at a loss for words, but occasionally Seven's actions, or words, rendered Janeway speechless. There was no other explanation for her hasty departure from the mess hall.

The morning meetings were usually a quick exchange of routine information. Initially, so was the case this morning. Lt. Paris was trying to stifle a yawn, and Ensign Kim had a long technical explanation that Seven could have conveyed in a tenth of the time he took to do so. The Doctor was disgruntled over some junior officers' holodeck habits, since they kept coming into sickbay with injuries.

"How am I supposed to get it through their thick skulls that the safety protocol is there for a reason?"

"I can understand why they'd switch it off, though," B'Elanna said. The Klingon-human hybrid shrugged. "If you're going climbing or skydiving, it takes away from the thrill if it isn't a little dangerous."

"A little?" The Doctor snapped. "Ensign O'Malley nearly broke his neck. He's lucky to only have herniated a disc."

"I'm not saying it's right, only that I understand. The holodeck is what keeps us sane many times. What would we do if we couldn't experiment there? Escape reality a bit when we go through a long stretch of 'nothing new'. Right, Captain?" B'Elanna looked over at Janeway who suddenly looked quite flustered. "Captain?"

"Safety protocols. Yes. Of course, the Doctor is right." Janeway drummed her fingertips against the conference table. "Admittedly, I've disengaged them on occasion when it has not been a life or death issue."

"As have I," Commander Chakotay added. "Mainly when I use the environment for my spiritual quests. I find it hinders my ability to meditate and enter the spirit realm, if I have the safety on. Not sure why. Perhaps it has something to do with my subconscious expecting interference by the computer."

"How about you, Seven?" Tom Paris asked. "Are the safety protocols against Borg efficiency, or is playing by the book more important?" He winked at her.

"I mainly use the holodeck for educational purposes, which normally do not require any safety protocol. However when I bring Naomi Wildman with me, I always have them engaged. Lately, I have disengaged them so I would not miss out on any of the sensations, even the ones that could potentially bring pain." Seven could see that her last sentence caught the others undivided attention.

"Pain?" B'Elanna asked, looking worried.

"Yes. I have learned that some of the sensations we experience as pleasurable, also carry an element of pain. The safety protocols—"

"Seven." Janeway shook her head at Seven, her eyes a stormy grey.

"What are you up to in the holodeck, Seven?" the Doctor asked, not paying attention to Janeway's warning. "If you require guidance, I'm more than willing to—"

"I do not require your assistance when it comes to this matter," Seven said dismissively. "When it comes to understanding how my own body—"

"Seven." Janeway rose abruptly. "My ready room. Now."

xxxxxxx

Seven stood facing Janeway's desk, her hands clasped behind her back. She could see that something was amiss with the captain, but found it impossible to ascertain what might be the problem.

"Seven, there are some topics that are highly inappropriate to discuss in public. Surely you understand that." Janeway sounded strained.

"I do."

"Then what compelled you to discuss your…your private holodeck experiences during a morning meeting?" Janeway flung her hands in the air.

"The Doctor asked."

Janeway covered her face. "I know he did. You should've told him to mind his own business?"

"Being rude to the Doctor, my mentor, is not inappropriate?" Seven raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, and I didn't mean you should be rude. I meant you should've…"

"Lied."

"Politely declined to answer and maintained that it was a private matter."

"I never realized that my privacy was something the crew of this held in very high regard." Seven set her jaw.

"What do you mean?" Janeway pinched the bridge of her nose. "Of course it is. This is the case for every crewmember."

"I do not have my own quarters. My medical issues are frequently discussed with you, Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres, often without my explicit consent." Seven felt how anger began to stir. "Crewmembers frequently enter cargo bay two whether I am there or not, whether I am regenerating or not."

"What? Oh. Oh, Seven." Janeway sighed, and to Seven's dismay she blushed profusely. "You're right. You're absolutely right."

"I did not mean to upset you, Captain." Seven was shocked to see the stricken expression on Janeway's face, which was not expected.

"I'm to blame, more than anybody else," Janeway said. "I've violated your privacy more than anybody else."

"You are the captain. You are privy to information regarding the crew that nobody else is."

"Yes, but I have also…watched you regenerate when nothing's been wrong. I apologize."

Seven was dumbfounded. "You have watched me?"

"On several occasions." Janeway sighed. "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"No. Do not be sorry. I find it oddly comforting. And it gives me a feeling of being safe, thinking about it. I cannot imagine why you would use your precious free time in that manner, but I am glad."

"You're glad."

"Glad that you are taking such an active interest in me that you would even spend time with me when I am regenerating. That makes it easier for me to inquire."

Janeway looked like she was about to slide off her chair. Instead she stood and began pacing back and forth. Seven watched her for a few moments. "Are you all right, Captain?"

"I'm fine. What do you want to inquire?"

"I need a guide. According to the instruction manual for the "Sensory Activity" program I'm studying, I need an experienced guide for the upcoming lessons to take them with me and provide feedback as to my performance."

Janeway blinked. "You wish for me to be present when you discover your…your…" She seemed speechless.

"My sensuality, sexuality and my emotional response." Seven waited expectantly for Janeway's reply.

xxxxxxx

_What do you say when the woman you spend every lonely moment obsessing about, asks you to witness her…awakening? _Short of pushing her head through a view port, Janeway was momentarily at a loss for words. When it eventually occurred to her that she had no intention of suggesting Seven ask anybody else, Janeway knew—not without dread—that she could only do one thing. If she let Seven down now, she'd burn her bridges forever.

"Are you sure, Seven?" Janeway asked, stalling, as she gathered her courage. The brilliant blue in Seven's eyes showed no trepidation, in fact there was only complete trust that would not be denied.

"Yes."

"Then I am honored to be your, uhm, guide." Janeway swallowed. "When is the next session?" Cringing, but with a stirring excitement, she stopped in front of Seven.

"I have booked holodeck one for two hours starting at twenty-hundred hours tonight."

"All right. I'll be there. Anything special I need to bring?"

"No. I have thought of everything." Seven sounded mildly affronted.

"Of course you have. Very well. I'll see you then. Dismissed."

Seven nodded and left the ready room. Janeway barely made it over to the couch beneath the view port before her knees gave in. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ She had no idea what this "Sensory Activity" program entailed.

"Computer, describe holodeck program "Sensory Activity."

"_Sensory Activity" is a holodeck program intended to enhance an individual's ability to experience sensual touch. Used mainly to improve sexual and emotional experiences, it is also meant to bring the participating individuals closer on such levels. Some features are devised to be used individually, and some others are meant to be used with a lover, friend or mentor. Inexperienced users are encouraged to use guides when entering the sixth level and onward. Please view disclaimer regarding emotional repercussions before continuing." _Voyager's computer listed the features matter-of-factly, and the familiar voice rendered a strange intimacy to it all.

"Emotional repercussions. Sounds peachy." Janeway stroked her face. "Seven of Nine, you'll be the death of me."

xxxxxxx

Seven knew Janeway was hesitant and might even regret agreeing to assist her. This was however important enough, and crucial, even, for Seven to carry on. She would have gone on with the sessions alone if need be, had Janeway declined. There simply was not anyone else that Seven could imagine asking. She was not physically shy, but the intimacy of the sessions made it impossible to just ask any friend of acquaintance, whether they were male or female.

"Run 'Sensory Activity' part seven," Seven said, and the holodeck grid began to hum as the computer calculated and arranged the photons. Within two point six four seconds, Seven found herself in a room with dark blue walls. Silvery and gold fabrics framed a window with a view of a purple ocean.

A mattress clad platform, essentially a large bed, took up most of the room, and above it, small lights glimmered, much like what humans romantically described as a starlit sky. A fireplace emanated a lovely warmth, which reminded Seven that she had to undress. Two white silk robes hung next to the platform. She grabbed one and quickly changed into it. The fabric was like a whisper against her skin, something she had learned to recognize thanks to lessons one through six.

The door to the corridor hissed open. "Seven?"

Seven turned around, self-consciously tugging at her loose hair. "Captain. Thank you for being here." She smiled politely, wanting to convey just how much Janeway's presence meant to her. "This is meant for you." Seven handed over the robe.

"What?" Janeway blinked. "You mean…You're saying I need to change into this, and _only_ this?" Clearing her voice, Janeway eyed the robe.

"Yes. It is only a transitional garment."

"You're kidding."

"No, I am not. You will wear this until the programs require us to be undressed."

"Oh, Gods."

"Will you be all right, Captain?"

"Sure. Of course. And, Seven, since we will be…in a state of undress, you better call me Kathryn."

"Thank you." Seven had to try right away. "Kathryn."

Janeway took the robe and walked over to a small niche in the wall. "I'll be right there." She pulled the curtain close behind her.

Seven stood motionless, her mouth dry at the thought of Kathryn. Forcing herself to move, Seven slid onto the platform and lay down on her back. All she could do now was to wait for Kathryn to join her.

xxxxxxx

Janeway approached this new assignment like she would any other mission—'show no fear.' The silk robe against her naked skin felt wonderful, her nerves made her feel almost wobbly, but there was no way she would let Seven know this. With her usual assertiveness, Janeway strode to the platform where Seven waited. Nearly losing her bravado at the sight of the beautiful young woman, with her robe half way slipped off, Janeway merely shrugged out of her robe and lay down.

"So here we are," Janeway said, leaning her head into her hand. "What happens now?"

"This is a new lesson. I have run some of the previous ones more than once, but this one is new to me as well." Seven looked a little nervous, which was somehow reassuring to Janeway.

"All right. Let's get on with it, then." Janeway gazed around them.

"Computer, continue part seven of 'Sensory Activity'," Seven ordered.

The lights went down, leaving only the flickering of holographic candlelight. A muted beat from hidden drums set the pace, making Janeway's heart pick up the same speed. A shimmering light vibrated between them and a bowl materialized. Inside, Janeway saw what looked like small crystal cubes.

"_Light blue cubes leaves the recipient with a cold sensation, red cubes feel warm. Take turn delivering and receiving this sensuous touch." _ A soft computerized female voice gave them instructions. _"The person acting as guide will start with the red cubes and follow the pattern as directed."_

Janeway took a red cube, amazed at how hot it felt to the touch. When she looked over at Seven's naked form, a faint bluish marking had appeared on the inside of her left arm, the one closest to Janeway. Tentatively, Janeway slid the cube against the marking, saw it move and followed it. Seven shivered and when Janeway pursued the marking up across her collarbone and across to the opposite shoulder, she moaned and parted her full lips.

The sheer beauty of how Seven surrendered to the sensuous touch took Janeway's breath away. She had hardly dared to actually look at Seven's exposed breasts, or her taut, scarred abdomen, but she did now, while keeping an eye on the guiding markings.

Janeway had always known that Seven was a curvaceous, yet slender, woman. So had everybody privy to observe her in that damn bio cat suit. Now, however, Seven's body seemed less rigid, more soft and pliant. Her nipples were anything but, though. Hard and pebbled, they still looked plump. Delicious.

"_Exchange the red cube for a blue and keep following the markings."_ The computer interrupted Janeway's train of thoughts.

The blue cube was icy cold, and when Janeway looked for the marking, she felt her cheeks warm as the blue spot was clearly visible on Seven's sternum. It bordered on one of her abdominal implants, which Janeway was sure the program had not taken into consideration.

"Computer. Pause."

Seven opened her eyes, a slight frown marring her forehead. "Is there anything wrong, Capt—Kathryn?"

"I just want to make sure if…Would it hurt you if I touch you with something cold—here?" Janeway put the cold cube back into the bowl and gently touched Seven's sternum with her fingertips.

"Oh. No?"

"How about here?" Janeway slid her fingers over onto the metal band.

"Oh! Kathryn, please. Do that again."

"What? This?" Janeway touched the metal band.

"No. You touched something else." Seven raised herself up on her elbow. "Here." She took Janeway's hand and guided her fingers to the scarred tissue bordering on the metal band. "Unless it disgusts you?" Her blue eyed darkened.

"Of course it doesn't." Janeway slide her finger along the jagged skin, still so satin soft, and eventually Seven closed her eyes and arched into the touch.

_So the skin bordering just on the Borg implants is especially sensitive. Go figure._

"Computer, continue program." Janeway grabbed the blue cube again. Soon she was following in an intricate dance, guided by the blue dot creating enticing patterns. Seven gasped, and occasionally whimpered when the cold cube found an especially sensitive spot.

Janeway watched with concern how Seven eventually began to shiver. Certain this couldn't be pleasurable, Janeway wanted to stop. "Are you all right, Seven?" she asked. "You're shaking."

"M-maybe we need to slow down. I have not been this affected before." Seven trembled. "I do not wish for you to move away. Please stay with me."

"Let's switch back to the red cube." Computer, pause program, but keep the cubes at their pre-programmed temperature." Janeway took a red cube. Not guided by any markings, she placed it at the top of Seven's chest and let it slide back and forth between Seven's collar bones. "See? Warmer. That's what you need. More warmth."

"I—I concur." Arching again, Seven's left breast touched the inside of Janeway's arm.

Now it was Janeway's turn to gasp, something she tried to cover up by clearing her throat.

"Would you mind trying the cube on my mammary glands?" Seven asked, opening her eyes. "Perhaps the warmth will help soothe the way they have hardened."

Janeway doubted it, and it would certainly not be beneficial for her own breathing difficulties, but how could she say no to Seven? "All right." She slid the cub down between Seven's breasts, and across her left one, stopping at the nipple which impossibly hardened even more.

"I was wrong." The incredible words from Seven, combined with the fact that she crossed her long, toned legs and _squirmed_, was enough to ignite Janeway's pent up arousal.

"You're fine. It's entirely normal. Look at me." Janeway couldn't believe her own words. She was all about reassuring Seven, and now she directed the other woman's light blue eyes to her own rock hard nipples. "See. It is a normal reaction."

"A reaction to what, exactly? I cannot see any benefit for this physical manifestation."

"Our breasts are highly sensitive, even to touch elsewhere on our bodies. When touched by someone we care about, or even just from looking at them and anticipating their touch…our bodies know what gives us pleasure and readies these spots for further exploration."

"How?" Seven shifted on the platform and ended up with her head leaning against Janeway's shoulder.

_May the Gods strike me down for taking advantage of her._ "Like this." Janeway let the cube rub against a hard, pink nipple. Seven moaned. "Or like this." Abandoning the cube, Janeway took the nipple and gently rolled it between her thumb and index finger, knowing all along it wouldn't be enough.

xxxxxxx

Seven's extensive research had not prepared her for how Kathryn's touch would feel. The hot and cold cubes were enough to make her tremble, but the direct touch were something entirely different. Kathryn's fingertips, so determined and yet so careful, pinched Seven's aching nipple as if molding it to an even firmer peak. Gasping for oxygen, Seven experienced a curious link between her nipples, even the one which was not being manipulated, and her sex.

"Kathryn. This…this sensation burns." Inadequate words, but Seven's eidetic memory and sharp brain seemed preoccupied with the physical sensations and unable to function at peak performance.

"Burns, Seven?" Kathryn stopped the circular motions with her fingers. "Does it hurt?* She looked worried.

"No. It does not." Seven raised her limp arms and placed them loosely around Kathryn's neck. "I wish for you to continue."

"Oh. I see." Smiling slowly, her eyes a brilliant blue, Kathryn slid halfway on top of Seven. Seven's robe slipped off almost entirely and they ended up skin against skin. "You feel wonderful, Seven."

"I possess many scars." Seven had never seen this as an issue until lately. Having watched some old 2D videos, where a heroine had lost her lover due to physical imperfections. Seven had judged the video to be old-fashioned, knowing that people were more enlightened these days. Still now, being naked in front of the woman who meant everything to Seven, made her feel self-conscious and nervous.

"You do." Kathryn gently kissed the closest one and slid her tongue along it, as far as she could reach. Hot and wet, her mouth painted a trail of open mouth kisses across Seven's abdomen and along both her arms. "You're gorgeous." Kathryn murmured against Seven's skin.

"As are you." Seven slid her hands around Kathryn, realizing they had strayed from the lesson, something she would usually frown upon. Now all she wanted was to feel more of Kathryn, and hear the captain's distinct voice, low and husky, and full of unanticipated affection.

xxxxxxx

Seven's hands, one human, one Borg, were like nothing Janeway had ever experienced. Warm, even the cybernetic implant, they stroked gently up and down, as if mapping the texture and landscape of her back.

"Mm, Seven. That feels wonderful," Janeway murmured. "Don't stop."

"I do not wish to stop."

"Oh!" Janeway looked down at Seven. Seven's gaze was locked on Janeway's as her hands slid to the front.

"You are beautiful, Kathryn."

"No. You are. Absolutely stunning." Janeway pushed Seven's robe off entirely. "I can hardly believe you're finally in my arms."

"Finally?" Seven's eyes brightened. "Should I interpret that as you have desired this?"

Janeway's heart skipped a beat before rushing madly in her chest. "So many times."

"I did not know this." A large tear drop dislodged from Seven's right eyes and ran down her temple into her hair. "I wish I had."

"Shh." Kissing Seven's full lips softly. "Don't cry."

"This is why I discovered this holodeck program. I needed to know about myself, my own body and reactions, to prepare…for the chance you might find me desirable."

"You did this for me?" Janeway blinked. Cupping Seven's cheeks, she brushed away the last of the tears with her thumbs. "So what's next on the agenda?"

"You want to continue?" Seven looked baffled.

"Well, you may be inexperienced, but I'm certainly out of practice, so that evens things out."

"The next part involves more tactile exercises."

"All right." Janeway slid down next to Seven. "Bring it on."

"This time we will have assistants."

Janeway jerked. "What?"

xxxxxxx

Seven found Kathryn's look both entertaining and "cute."

"Holographic assistants. The manual was very clear."

"I'm afraid to ask," Kathryn muttered.

"Computer. Commence lesson eight." Seven saw the bowl with the cubes shimmer and disappear. A low hum indicated the holodeck grid reconfiguring the setting and then a beautiful brunette appeared, brown spots adorning her temples and neck.

"Jadzia Dax? Who the hell wrote this program?"

"Lenara Kahn did." The brunette smiled impishly. "Long time no see, Captain Janeway."

"You know this individual?" Seven frowned gazing between Kathryn and the stunning Jadzia.

"I do. Did. Jadzia was stationed at Deep Space 9."

"Was?"

"According to the updated database, Jadzia was killed by a Cardassian several years ago." Janeway looked remorseful. "What a waste. Still, her symbiont made it."

"Ah," Seven realized what the skin markings suggested. "Jadzia was a joined Trill."

"She was. Her symbiont, Dax, was joined with a new host, Ezri Dax."

"Are we going to just sit around and reminisce about my untimely demise, or are we going to have some fun?" Jadzia tapped her foot.

"You never were very patient," Janeway pointed out. "How can you teach us anything?"

"Because I have seven lifetime's worth of knowledge about what is pleasurable." Jadzia smiled. "Should we get started?"

xxxxxxx

Janeway wondered who Lenara Kahn was. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. Whoever it was obviously knew Jadzia Dax very well, in order to write the hologram so well. Janeway had met Jadzia on several occasions, and in fact guest lectured at the academy when Jadzia was a young cadet. This was before Jadzia was joined with the Dax symbiont.

"This exercise will show Seven the benefit of a full body massage." Jadzia winked at Janeway. "And since I'm pretty sure they don't teach star ship captains massage techniques at the academy, it'll be a lesson for you as well."

"I'm the masseuse?" Janeway blinked. "I'm not good at giving backrubs, even."

"That's why it's good that you have me here to instruct you." Jadzia snapped her fingers and the platform changed into massage table.

"I have had massages before," Seven said, sounding reluctant. "The Doctor insisted on administering therapeutic massage after one of my medical procedures. It was less than comfortable."

Jadzia laughed. "Oh, poor dear, that sounds pretty bad." Running her fingertips along Seven's arm, she whispered, "I promise you that when your beloved captain gives you a lover's massage, it will be beyond comfortable."

"I think I will like it better merely because it is Kathryn," Seven agreed and smiled faintly.

_Lover's massage? Did that cheeky Trill say 'lovers'?_ Janeway glowered at Jadzia who merely smiled merrily and patted the massage table. "Up you go, Seven. On your tummy. No. Take off the robe entirely."

Seven let the robe drop to the floor, and Janeway caught the gasp a nanosecond before it left her lips. It was more than the exquisiteness of Seven's physique. It was how she moved, how she placed herself naked on the table with total trust for Janeway's touch.

"There we go. Come over here, Captain." Jadzia snapped her fingers and a small trolley with mysterious looking bottles and bowls appeared. "Massage oils. Different scents and formulas. I think we should choose an invigorating one, as Seven doesn't look like she's all that into unproductive relaxation."

"You are correct," Seven said from the head support.

"So…something citric, I think." Jadzia poured some golden oil on Janeway's hands. "There. Rub it in. Make it nice a warm."

Janeway did as told; reminding herself that she was doing this for Seven's sake.

"Good." Jadzia motioned for Janeway to stand next to the massage table. "Now—place your hands on Seven's bottom and squeeze firmly."

Seven's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at the floor through the circular head rest. She heard Kathryn say "eh…what?" and wondered why the captain sounded so shocked. Perhaps it was the natural shyness of some humans, Seven mused. Still, she had never pegged Kathryn to be physically bashful.

"You heard me, Captain. Start with Seven's buttocks and work out the kinks."

"You all right with that, Seven?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes." Seven anticipated the touch, but when she felt Kathryn's hands, soft and gentle, she moaned in complete bliss. "Oh."

"Feel good?" Kathryn asked, her voice huskier than usual.

"Yes." Seven wanted to describe just how warm and trembling Kathryn made her feel, but the slow massage hindered her vocal cords to function.

"You're doing very well, Captain," Jadzia Dax said, sounding less energetic and more suggestive. "Now, continue the same movements up along Seven's back. Add more oil."

Kathryn's hands returned, more slippery, and only now did Seven realized how tense she was. The muscles in her lower back reacted with tenderness, a dull pain, which startled her. Normally, her nanoprobes took care of any issues with her body, but apparently they had failed.

"Relax, Seven," Jadzia said, and Seven suddenly felt a second pair of hands in her hair, massaging her scalp. "Focus on the captain's hands. Feel how they are smoothing out all the knots and tension. Can you feel the loving touch? How she cares so much for you?"

Seven did. Unable to use her vision, her other senses seemed heightened. Kathryn's hands rubbed and smoothed along sore muscles, warming them and literally taking away the pain. It was not hard to imagine the captain's elegant hands, but it was unfathomable that Kathryn was touching her this way. Seven had dreamed of Kathryn seeing her as something else than her astrometrics officer. Whenever the tactile woman had patted Seven's shoulder or put her hand in the small of Seven's back, it had been a sad moment when she had let go.

Suddenly afraid that Kathryn would stop, Seven squirmed.

"Did I hurt you?" Kathryn stopped her massage, as did Jadzia.

"No. I do not wish for you to stop, for this to be over."

"She won't," Jadzia said reassuringly, but Seven wanted to hear the promise from Kathryn.

"I won't, Seven." Janeway's throaty voice shook slightly. "I—I just can't."

"What are you saying, Kathryn?" Seven turned on the table, completely oblivious to the fact that she was naked.

"I can't stop touching you. You…you're stunning, Seven. So amazingly wonderful." Kathryn gazed down at Seven, her hands still making little circles on her skin. She looked…hungry, Seven decided. Kathryn Janeway looked at Seven with eyes so brilliant blue, they seemed iridescent.

"Then touch her, Captain," Jadzia said. "Don't let anything stand in the way of touching Seven in any way you want.

Seven felt Kathryn place one hand on her stomach and one over her pubic bone. Unable to stop herself, Seven raised her pelvis to intensify the touch, and that was when it happened.

Kathryn bent down and brushed her lips across Seven's mouth.

Janeway had never expected that kissing Seven would be anything but wonderful, and still it was more. Soft, full lips, so pliant and yielding, they parted willingly under Janeway's, inviting her in. Slipping her tongue inside Seven's mouth, Janeway tasted her for the first time, and it was, hands down, the sweetest kiss of her life.

Slow, deep, she kissed Seven until she had no air left in her lungs. Janeway let go of the seductive mouth beneath hers, missing Seven's alluring taste instantly. Before she had the time to inhale for more oxygen and kiss her again, Seven spoke,

"Kathryn, I need…you."

"I know, Seven." Janeway rubbed along Seven's abdomen as she resumed kissing her.

"I can tell that this is getting a little out of hand." Jadzia's amused voice reminded Janeway of the hologram's presence. "This is skipping at least three lessons ahead."

_Who cares?_ Janeway was about to order the computer to erase the Trill when she felt soft hands in her hair, clearly not belonging to Seven as she had wrapped hers around Janeway's neck. Jadzia massaged Janeway's scalp, distracting her.

"Captain, I need you to focus. Your next lesson is to have Seven massage _you._"

This got Janeway's attention. The thought of having Seven's hands all over her naked body, massaging her when directed by Jadzia, had something so erotic and provoking about it, she slowly let go of Seven's lips.

"I know. Enticing isn't it? I mean, she's so lovely."

"Yes. She is." Barely able to speak, Janeway watched Seven rise gracefully from the massage bed. Jadzia guided Janeway to lie, face down, and somehow it felt entirely natural to be naked in front of the two women. It was hard to remember Jadzia was a hologram, and yet it felt so right.

"Seven, here's some massage oil. Lavender based to soothe this hard working starship captain, I think." Jadzia sounded like she smiled. "Now, start with her feet and work your way up."

Seven's hands, strong and precise, gave Janeway's feet such a treatment, the captain moaned in pure bliss. Relaxing, the arousal didn't go away, but was put on the backburner just a bit, as a more sensuous feeling took over. Her body, normally so taut and rigid, sank deeper and deeper into the comfortable massage bed, and when another set of hands massaged Janeway's shoulders and neck, she nearly fell asleep, feeling so cared for, so safe.

Janeway's eyes snapped open when Seven reached her bottom. The arousal gage in her mind hit an all-time high.

"That's it," Jadzia said. "Captain, spread your legs a little. Give Seven some space."

Janeway groaned as her inner arousal gage hit red.

xxxxxxx

Seven looked up at Jadzia Dax. "Are you suggesting I touch Kathryn intimately?"

"No. I mean, not yet. Certainly not with me here. Such touching should only be done when you are alone with your lover. I'm not saying you can't be three lovers, but since I'm not—"

"Jadzia. Please." Kathryn's pained voice interrupted the Trill. "Don't confuse Seven like that."

"I am not confused. I understand that caressing you like a lover should wait until we are by ourselves."

"Of course." Janeway sighed.

Seven could feel tremors under her hands and wondered if Kathryn was perhaps cold. She ran her hands up and down the back of Kathryn's thighs, occasionally dipping them in between, but careful not to touch her sex. A dark, hot sensation inside Seven's abdomen ached at the thought of touching Kathryn intimately. The idea that Kathryn would ever allow Seven to 'make love' to her, to bring her sexual release, was so unfathomable, it was hard to believe it might ever happen.

"You're doing fine," Jadzia said, keeping up the massage of Kathryn's shoulders. "Now, move onto the captain's bottom and massage them and her hips. Don't press too hard on the hips. Something tells me that most of her joints are painful."

"Really. How clever of you. A hologram with x-ray vision." Kathryn huffed.

"Behave, Captain, or I will have Seven spank you instead." Jadzia laughed, unfazed.

Seven was surprised to feel the tremors under her touch increase. Was the thought of such punishment enticing to Kathryn? Seven had through her research found that some humans indulged in different styles of power games. Some involved spanking, and even the use of whips or riding crops. Seven looked down at Kathryn's narrow hips. She could not picture hitting Kathryn, but perhaps if it was pleasurable, rather than painful, she might change her mind.

Seven massaged Kathryn's buttocks, her lower back and shoulder blade area. She could not get enough of the feeling of Kathryn's smooth, pale skin under her hands. Seven would never have guessed that observing how her touch Kathryn shiver and moan would be so enthralling.

"Time to turn over," Jadzia said, smiling broadly. "Captain?"

"Mm?" Kathryn looked drowsy and barely awake as she turned over on her back.

"I think we're doing this just right." Jadzia nodded to Seven. "Still, now it's time to pay attention to the front. This is very different, since we won't be massaging as much as caressing, especially when it comes to the abdomen."

Seven looked at Kathryn's naked form, and suddenly her mouth went dry and her human hand tingled in anticipation.

"We are going to do this a little differently. Come here, Seven." Jadzia helped Kathryn to sit up as she folded the neck support away, and pulled out what looked like a seat instead. "Sit here, Seven and let the captain rest against you with her head on your shoulder. This way you'll get the benefit of shared warmth, and you will reach around her to caress her belly to begin with."

Seven willingly slid in behind Kathryn and held her. Kathryn turned her head and nuzzled Seven's neck as she squirmed to get comfortable. Seven gasped mutedly when Kathryn's back pressed against her breasts, rubbing against her nipples.

"You see? Very beneficial for both." Jadzia smiled, looking pleased. "Now, stroke and caress the captain wherever you can reach, and I'll take myself offline. I think you can handle this and I know when my presence is redundant." She leaned forward and kissed Seven lightly on the lips and then repeated the kiss with Kathryn. "If you need me, just holler."

"Thank you." Seven looked at the stunning Trill until she shimmered back into the holodeck buffer. "Kathryn? Are you comfortable?"

"I'm in heaven."

"Good." Seven raised her hands and placed them decisively on Kathryn's breasts.

xxxxxxx

Janeway arched her back, the sensation completely unlike anything else she had ever experienced. Seven's hand, so warm and gentle against her skin, made her nipples pucker into achingly hard peaks. Sure, men had fondled her before, but always totally on her terms, but giving into Seven was so arousing, so unfamiliar; it carried an element of something close to danger.

"You—you feel so perfect," Seven whispered, a catch in her voice. "I did not expect that touching might be more arousing than being touched."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Janeway murmured huskily. "Isn't just amazing?" She spoke dreamily, not quite sure what she was saying.

"It is." Seven used her fingers expertly, barely touching Janeway, making her shiver. Goose bumps rose, and still the lingering fingertips felt so hot when they slid around her breasts over and over.

"Seven, please." Janeway thought she ought to be more bemused having no qualms about begging. She pushed herself up against her hands, greedy for a firmer touch.

"What do you wish for, Kathryn?" Seven leaned forward, hover above Janeway.

"I wish…for you."

"To do what exactly?" The teasing tone was still soft and ignited more arousal, more heat in Janeway's chest and between her legs.

"To touch me. To not stop." Janeway opened her eyes and looked up at Seven, saw the shimmering blue eyes that had surely never regarded her with such warmth. Seven was always beautiful, always perfect, but now there was something ethereal, something new that Janeway had never seen on Seven's face before.

"I concur. I do not wish to stop. I wish to always hold you like this, Kathryn. It has been my wish for a long time."

Janeway was certain her heart would stop at the naked honesty in Seven's voice. Small tears formed at the corners of Seven's eyes.

"Seven, oh, Gods, Seven." Not sure what to say, since this tapped into something she had denied herself for so long, something Janeway had been certain was not for her. Ever. Now when this happiness, this _bliss_ was within her reach, and all she could do was take a deep breath and hold on to it.

xxxxxxx

Seven waited patiently, her hands busy caressing and mapping out Kathryn's skin. She was uncertain how Kathryn really felt, and not at all sure she would allow Seven to repeat this session in the future.

"I do not want you to worry, Kathryn," Seven said when it didn't look like Kathryn would speak. "Your reciprocation is not required to fulfill this lesson." She swallowed against the pain in her throat. It hadn't been her intention to make Kathryn uncomfortable.

"Seven," Kathryn finally said, her voice strong, but with such underlying tenderness, it startled Seven. This could mean she intended to let Seven down gently…or… Seven found it was her time to hold her breath.

"Seven," Kathryn repeated. "You speak as if you read my mind." She sat up on the massage bench, taking Seven's hands in hers. "I have had these secret fantasies about you, about holding you and making you mine, for so long…I can't remember when I didn't want you. Can you guess what I do every morning, as soon as I wake up?"

"I cannot." Her voice a mere whisper, Seven clung to Kathryn's hands.

"I have the computer tell me where you are. I will never forget when the Borg Queen stole you, coerced you. Your absence left me feeling so empty. I was frustrated and angry, and afraid, and I hated every second of it."

"I am sorry."

"No, no. I'm just trying to explain. I'm not spying on you, well, not really. I just need to know where you are and that you're safe." Kathryn slid her hands up Seven's arms and pulled her in for a hug. "You mean so much to me, so much that I doubt you'll ever know."

"I wish to know." Seven reveled in having Kathryn hold on to her so firmly, like she really didn't want to let go. "I wish to know everything you feel, whether about me or anything else. I do however want to know this in a more comfortable setting." She pressed her lips against Kathryn's hair before addressing the computer. "End massage class. Open romantic setting, Seven-alpha-Borg-133."

"Borg?" Kathryn looked faintly amused.

"Yes."

The holodeck grid hummed again, and the setting changed to the interior of a ski chalet. Seven had overheard Kathryn mention how much she loved skiing, and how she missed the after-ski experience. Using a program by Tom Paris that he made for him and B'Elanna's six months anniversary, she improved upon it. Now the bed was a four poster, and the duvet thicker, lighter, and every single detail painstakingly accurate.

"Seven! It's gorgeous." Kathryn smile turned into a gasp of surprise as Seven lifted her up in her arms, one hand around her back, one under her knees.

Seven carried her precious burden to the bed and carefully put Kathryn down. "I thought you would like it, no matter the reason for your presence here. Have I used enough romanticism? Is it to your liking?"

"I don't like it. I _love_ it!" Kathryn laughed and pulled Seven down with her on bed. "I love it, and gods, I love—" She stopped, and blushed profusely. "Oh, Seven…"

xxxxxxx

Janeway knew she was a coward. So many years of denying herself even to attempt at pursuing Seven. So many years of loneliness, a cold bed, and only her own hands to satisfy a waning libido. It sure had received a kick start, she thought bemusedly. How could she ever go back to her old solitary ways? Why would she?

"You are the captain." Seven spoke Janeway's mind. "You think I can never be in your life as your lover, since it would blur the boundaries of the chain of command."

"But you're not part of the crew, officially." Janeway frowned.

"I am a member of the senior staff and you rely on my Borg efficiency and skills in astrometrics. You also might face the situation where you have to send me into harm's way. How would that work out if I was your lover? How could you be unbiased in such a situation?"

"I don't see that it would be much different." Janeway found her vision and her mind cleared up, in a fraction of a second. "I have put you, like everybody else on Voyager, in harm's way many times." Janeway wrapped her arms around Seven's neck. "I've sent you into dangerous situations on numerous times—and, darling, I've loved you all along. Nothing has changed. I have treated you the same as I've treated everybody else…well, not entirely, since I endangered the entire crew once to retrieve you from the Borg queen."

"You would have done the same for any other crew member."

"Yes. I might not have gone into the lioness' den personally, though."

"But you did." Seven spoke slowly. "You came, by yourself, and directed a phaser rifle at the queen."

"She was hurting you."

"And you saved me."

"I did. I think you should kiss me. As a thank you." Janeway smiled crookedly.

"Two years afterwards. This is a much delayed display of gratitude." Seven cocked her human eyebrow.

"Better late than never."

"Then by all means." The brilliance in Seven's blue eyes nearly blinded Janeway as Seven towered over her, while lowing Janeway to the pillows by pressing gently on her shoulders. She dipped her head, pressing her lips gently onto Janeway's mouth.

Janeway immediately parted her lips, so hungry for Seven's kisses, for her exploring tongue, she was trembling uncontrollably. The sweet sensation was beyond what she'd dreamed of. She tasted Seven properly for the first time, and knew without a doubt that this was right. This young woman was right for her, more so than Janeway ever could have dreamed. Having no other thought in her head than to get closer to Seven, Janeway wrapped her arms around her.

Seven gently bent Janeway back over her Borg arm while fondling her breasts and continuing the passionate kisses.

"This," Seven finally managed, her alto voice reverberating throughout Janeway's system, "is like nothing of the scientific reports and studies I have perused. This," she said, planting more kisses down Janeway's neck, "is amazing."

The unexpected adjective from an aloof woman such as Seven put a stop for Janeway's inactivity. She pushed her hands into Seven's hair, pulling her back up to her lips. She slid her hands down in a heated caress and found Seven's breasts. Hard nipples prodded Janeway's palms and she squeezed Seven's pliant, full breasts.

Seven arched into the caress, moaning as Janeway began kissing a trail down her neck, toward her chest. Making a detour toward Seven's collarbones, she licked the flushed skin, letting her tongue paint a wet trace down to Seven's left breast. Janeway's mouth watered at the sight of the plump, yet puckered, pink skin. Not hesitating any longer, she took it into her mouth, letting her tongue work.

"You are burning me, Kathryn," Seven moaned. "You are like fire against my skin. How can that be?"

"I can soothe it." Janeway smiled, feeling a little devilish. She blew on the damp nipple, knowing full well how this would not exactly soothe the sweet ache, but aggravate it.

"Kathryn!" It was Seven's turn to push her hands into Janeway's hair. She pulled Janeway closer. "I need your mouth. Now."

"Gods." Janeway didn't need any more prompting. She kissed her way all over Seven's body, every patch of skin, ever metal band installed by the Borg, all that was Seven. When she reached Seven's sex, she hesitated for the first time. Was Seven…intact? Had the Borg hurt her most intimate part in ways that would make any touching or caressing hurt her?

"You need not hesitate. I am sufficiently lubricated. You may penetrate me." Though her words sounded matter of fact, Seven's voice quivered as she parted her legs. "I wish for you to be the one. The _only_ one."

Janeway swallowed. Not knowing quite why, if she was salivating at the sight of Seven's drenched, blond curls, or if it was just nerves. _A bit of both, probably._

"Like this, Seven?" Janeway asked as she slipped her fingers in between the swollen folds. "I don't know if you realize that I'm as new at this as you are."

"You have had lovers," Seven said, sounding confused.

"Yes. All male."

"You are obviously aroused by my presence."

"I am indeed." Janeway was now so hot, so ready to give in to the flames; she took Seven's human hand and pushed it in between her thighs. Seven immediately cupped her sex, and the pressure she applied against Janeway's folds and clitoris nearly made Janeway climax right then and there. "Ah!" Grinding against Seven's hand, Janeway carefully slipped her fingers further in between Seven's legs. Copious moisture made it easy and soon she was circling her fingertips around Seven's opening.

"Kathryn, the burning…it is increasing. I am not sure I can proceed."

"Am I hurting you?" Appalled, Janeway withdrew her touch, which to her dismay elicited a virtual howl from Seven.

"No! Do not cease you activities. I need…more! Yes. More." Seven undulated frantically and didn't calm down until Janeway penetrated her fully with two fingers. This sent another flood of moisture to the junction between Janeway's legs.

"I feel this." Seven wiggled her fingers, making Janeway tense up, her legs rigid as pre-orgasmic tremors traveled through her system.

"So do I," Janeway said through clenched teeth, reluctant to let go. It was the last bastion before total surrender, complete vulnerability, in front of Seven.

"I am going to climax soon," Seven whispered, suddenly sounding very young despite the clinical words. "I am…unnerved."

"Oh, darling. Nothing to be afraid of." Despite her own trepidation, Janeway relaxed and let the waves grow inside. "Just let it happen, Seven. I'm right there with you. I'm so close. So close…"

Seven's eyes darkened and she pressed against Janeway, cheek to cheek as her long fingers caressed and smoothed Janeway's wetness all over her sex. When she rubbed the aching bundle of nerves, Janeway cried out and arched her back, her body taut with sweet, sweet agony.

"Seven!" Janeway clung to Seven with one arm, as she used her other hand to make love to her. Pushing her fingers in and out, she flicked Seven's clitoris with her thumb, rolling it, circling it, and pressing against it. It only took seven a few minutes to let go, and when she did, Janeway felt a second, calmer, release that still had her shivering against the woman that was now her lover.

They lay together, gasping for air, as sweat dried on their bodies. The holodeck temperature was comfortable and they didn't need to cover themselves. Janeway enjoyed looking at Seven, watching what this first lovemaking experience meant to former Borg. It was as if her features seemed softer, the angles and planes of her nose and jaw had been smoothed out. Seven's lips seemed impossibly fuller, and the thing that was most noticeable was that she appeared completely relaxed.

"You all right, Seven?" Kathryn asked.

"I am very all right. How could I not be? I am in love with you, Kathryn," Seven murmured. "If this is all you will bestow upon me, despite your earlier words, I do not wish to harbor any regrets, and nor should you."

"I don't harbor any regrets whatsoever. I love you, Seven. I have loved you for more than three years. How could _I_ not? You mean everything to me."

"Voyager will always come first," Seven said drowsily, but there was a light in her blue eyes that Janeway had never seen before.

"Voyager's _crew_ will need to come first when ship's business take precedence. When it comes to my personal life, you will always come first. Nobody can take your place in my heart. You hold my heart in your hands, you have complete access."

"I will be careful with your heart, Kathryn."

"Seven, darling." Janeway blinked against tears of happiness. "I will take care of your heart, for the rest of our lives, if you'll let me."

"Kathryn." Seven wrapped her arms around Janeway and nuzzled the top of her head. "I will let you."

"Mm. I like this." Janeway lay listening to Seven's steady heartbeat. "So…tell me, darling…this was lesson eight, right? Or was it nine? I can't quite remember."

"We finished lesson eight of Sensory Activity with Jadzia Dax. This…" Seven colored faintly. "…this was _extracurricular activities._"

Janeway laughed, throwing her head back. To her surprise, Seven pounced on her, pressing her lips against Janeway's neck. "Oh, my." Janeway held the amorous woman in her arms, conveying her love with every kiss and every touch. She wanted Seven to feel just as loved.

Every day and every night.

Epilogue.

Janeway stretched and yawned. "Computer. Time?"

"0530."

Reaching for Seven, Janeway found her side of their bed was empty. "Computer. Locate Seven of Nine."

"Computer. Belay that."

Janeway sat up in bed. "Seven?"

"Our bath is ready."

"_Our_ bath?" Janeway smiled. "We're taking a bath?"

"If you want to." Seven stood in the doorway to the ensuite.

"Try to stop me." Janeway jumped out of bed and sauntered up to Seven. Wrapping her arms around her lover's neck she tipped her head back, looking at her with narrowing eyes. "Just try and stop me."

"I will not." Seven lifted Janeway up and carried her to the tub. She stepped into the hot water and sat down.

Janeway gasped and then moaned in total bliss. "Seven of Nine, this must be your best idea since you started that Sensory Activity program all those months ago."

"I concur."

"You know what?" Janeway kissed the woman she loved. "So do I."

**~END~**


End file.
